Inesperado
by Lau Monroy
Summary: Bill Kaulitz eataba cansado de sentirse solo, de no encontrar a su otra mitad. Nadie se imaginaría que al salir a tomar el aire se cruzaría con su alma gemela.


Los chicos de Tokio Hotel se dirigían a la sesión de fotos y luego a la prueba de sonido.

¿Creéis que nos hará las fotos una chica buenorra?

Hay Tom siempre igual, contestó Gustav.

Buah, no tenéis imaginación.

Eh Bill, por qué no dices nada, ¿te encuentras mal?, preguntó Gustav.

Ah… no… es que hoy he pasado una mala noche.

Sí, creo que soñaba con su alma gemela, dijo Tom con tono burlón.

Bill miró inquisitivamente a su hermano gemelo que rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia la ventana del autobús.

¡Bien, hemos llegado! dijo Georg con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Los cuatro chicos bajaron y se dirigieron a una sala donde se encontraban unos focos bastante grandes, distintos trajes y también un panel del tamaño de una pared donde se proyectaría distintas imágenes a lo largo de la sesión.

Buenos días chicos, me llamo Erik.

Buenos días contestaron los cuatro chicos.

Bien, primero empezaremos con Gustav y Georg y luego seguiremos con Tom y Bill, ¿de acuerdo?

Perfecto.

La sesión de fotos fue pasando, duró como una hora aproximadamente después se dirigieron al hotel.

Mmm, chicos voy a dar una vuelta necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Hermano, no tardes mucho porque luego tenemos el concierto.

Tom, solo voy a dar una vuelta no a correr una maratón.

Vale, si eso te hace sentir mejor pues perfecto.

Bill salió del hotel y empezó a recordar el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior.

No sé qué me pasa, ese sueño parecía tan real… era como si de verdad estuviese sucediendo…

De repente se chocó con una chica que le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Oh, lo siento mucho, dijo la chica recogiendo las cosas que se le habían caído al suelo.

No, no, fue culpa mía, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, contestó ayudándola a recogerlas.

Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

Jenny.

Yo soy Bill.

¿Bill Kaulitz?

Sí, ¿eres una fan?

No, solo que… te conozco por una amiga que es vuestra fan número uno.

Comenzaron a reír.

Bueno, debo irme encantada de conocerte Bill.

Mmm, espera, toma una entrada para nuestro concierto de esta noche me gustaría que vinieras.

Oh, muchas gracias aunque no sea fan vuestra si me gustan algunas canciones, allí estaré.

Se despidieron con dos besos y Bill regresó al hotel.

Ya llegaste.

Sí y creo que el paseo me sentó bastante bien.

Ni que lo digas ahora ya no tienes esa cara zombi de antes, contestó Georg riéndose.

Que gracioso… bueno vayamos a dar el concierto.

Uy, tú has conocido a alguien, lo noto en tu mirada.

Pues sí, he conocido a una chica que se llama Jenny y la he invitado a ver nuestro concierto.

No me digas, ¿has encontrado a tu otra mitad?

No lo sé, lo que sí sé es que me encantaría conocerla más.

Bien, cuando acabe el concierto dile a los guardaespaldas que la traigan a tu camerino y así podéis hablar un rato hasta que tengamos que volver al autobús.

Es una buena idea una de las pocas que tienes Tom.

La próxima vez te las arreglas tú solito listillo, refunfuñó.

Chicos es la hora.

Salieron Tom, Georg y Gustav al escenario, empezaron a tocar los primeros compases de la canción Noise hasta que apareció Bill y la sala se llenó de gritos y aplausos. Entonces Bill divisó a Jenny que no paraba de bailar y saltar. Cuando le miró a los ojos éste le dedicó una gran sonrisa lo que hizo que Jenny se sonrojara.

El concierto finalizó con la canción Forever now y todos los fans que se encontraban les despidieron con grandes aplausos y gritos coreando los nombres de los cuatro chicos.

Jenny se dirigía a la salida de la sala cuando dos guardaespaldas le dijeron que los acompañara.

No he hecho nada, dijo con voz temblorosa.

Tranquila solo acompáñanos.

Uno de ellos tocó la puerta y se escuchó la voz de Bill al otro lado.

Bien puedes pasar.

El camerino era bastante grande, había un sillón de color morado oscuro en el final de la sala, luego a la izquierda se encontraba un espejo con una encimera, en ella había distintas pinturas y sombras de ojos que Bill utilizaba, un poco más al centro de la sala se encontraba una máquina de refrescos y un pequeño futbolín.

Jenny se quedó bastante sorprendida y después de un rato observando se dirigió a Bill.

¿Qué, te gusta? Preguntó Bill con una gran sonrisa en sus labios desde el sillón morado.

Sí, es impresionante. Contestó Jenny un poco ruborizada.

Emm, hola Jenny, se levantó de un salto y la dio dos besos. Bueno te he traído aquí porque quería conocerte un poco más, sino es mucha molestia.

Oh, hola, no que va a ser una molestia, contestó nerviosa…

Tranquila solo hablaremos un rato, dime, ¿de dónde eres?

Soy de España pero vivo en Alemania desde hace 4 años, entonces podemos decir que es mi otro país.

Qué bien, yo soy de Alemania, teutón desde que nací. Dime, ¿por qué vives en Alemania?

Bueno, vine a Alemania a estudiar mejor el idioma ya que me gustaría ser profesora de alemán.

¿De verdad? Contestó sorprendido. Entonces podríamos mantener una conversación en alemán perfectamente ¿no?

Claro, lo que pasa es que a veces confundo algunas palabras, comenzó a reír.

No pasa nada, yo podría enseñarte esas palabras que te hacen confundirte, contestó algo ruborizado y nervioso.

Sería una buena idea. Se quedaron mirando.

Mmm Bill, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Sí claro, dispara.

¿Me podrías decir el significado de la canción zoom into me?

Bill se quedó pensativo por unos segundos pero después contestó.

Emm, esta canción trata de una persona que se siente sola, oprimida y sin fuerzas para seguir, entonces llega su otra mitad y le dice que cuando no pueda respirar, cuando tenga miedo él siempre estará allí nunca dejará de estarlo, hizo una breve pausa y después preguntó:

Y ¿por qué esa duda?

Digamos que yo me he sentido muchas veces de esa manera y siempre he pensado que alguien especial estaba a mi lado porque para mí el instituto fue muy duro, la gente se metía conmigo por mi manera de vestir, por el tipo de música que escuchaba, entones no tuve amigos hasta que encontré a Yina ahora somos como hermanas y bueno os conocí porque es una gran fan de vosotros sobretodo de Tom.

Bill la miró y sintió algo que desde hacía años no sentía y que pensaba que nunca más lo iba a volver a experimentar.

Acabas de decir algo muy hermoso, te voy a decir algo ahora siempre tendrás a tu lado a un amigo y sabes podrías venir algún día con ella, mi hermano estaría encantado.

De repente sonó la puerta.

Bill es hora de irse.

Oh dios mío no sabía que se había pasado una hora tan rápido, dijo Bill impresionado.

Muchas gracias por esta conversación Bill.

No las des, gracias a ti…

Jenny se iba a ir cuando…

¡Espera!

Jenny se dio la vuelta nerviosa.

Dime.

¿Podrías darme tu número de móvil? Sí quieres, dijo Bill con un hilo en su voz.

Sí claro.

Lugo se hicieron un par de fotos y salieron.

Bill subió al autobús y vio a Georg, Tom y Gustav que le miraban de manera extraña.

Nos tienes que contar todo con pelos y señales.

Seréis cotillas… bueno… por dónde empiezo…

Por el principio, cómo es, que edad tiene…

No me digas Tom, contestó Bill con tono irónico.

Jenny es una chica de 20 años muy diferente al resto, ella me preguntaba sobre cosas cotidianas no como otras muchas que solo les interesaba mi fama, dinero o si tenía novia, además está estudiando para ser profesora de alemán y vive en Alemania desde hace 4 años, creo que ella es la elegida, ella es mi otra mitad…

Vaya, has acertado de lleno con la elección, una chica española que vive en Alemania y que está estudiando el idioma para ser profesora. Contestó Tom sorprendido.

Gustav con lágrimas en los ojos, que bonito, sabes me alegro mucho por ti Bill.

¿Quieres un pañuelo? Le preguntó Georg.

Sí, contestó Gustav con unos cuantos mocos en la nariz.

Hermanito sabes una cosa, si te hace feliz adelante.

Muchas gracias chicos.

Llegaron al hotel después de unas 2 horas, luego cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Voy a hablar con David, pensó Bill.

Salió y se dirigió a la habitación de David.

Dio dos golpes a la puerta.

Adelante.

David…

Bill, ¿te encuentras mal?

No, no, que va, solo quería hablarte de una cosa.

Dime, sin rodeos.

Quería saber si podría venir a nuestra gira…

Esa chica que has conocido esta tarde, ¿no?

Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Hombre se ve que te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

La verdad es que sí, después de tantos años jamás había sentido esto por nadie, ella es… diferente.

Entiendo, si quieres sí puede venir, solo que… los paparazzi empezarán a especular sobre si estáis juntos.

Lo sé.

Pero bueno ya nos inventaremos algo hasta que estés preparado para contarlo, tú tranquilo.

Muchas gracias David, se dieron un abrazo.

Venga ve a descansar mañana tenemos que hacer el tour por Suecia.

Buenas noches David, salió de la habitación cuando se encontró a Tom.

Tom ¿estabas cotilleando detrás de la puerta?

Que va, solo daba un paseo antes de dormir.

Sí, sí.

Buff me iré a dormir, mañana me cuentas todo hermanito.

Jajajajaja que te lo has creído salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

¡Eiii! Soy tu hermano mayor, debo enterarme de las cosas, salió tras él.

Claro y por eso tienes derecho a espiar detrás de las puertas, ¿no? Contestó Bill corriendo por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación.

De repente abrió la puerta Gustav que estaba en bóxer y con cara de dormido.

¿Y este ruido?

Tom y Bill le miraron y se empezaron a reír.

Eh, qué pasa.

Nunca te habíamos visto con bóxer Gusti jajaja, dijo Bill con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Mejor dicho, nunca te habíamos visto así de sugerente, corrigió a su hermano mientras intentaba contener la risa pero sin éxito.

Buah que os den, cerró la puerta.

Bueno Tom hasta mañana.

Pe… Bill cerró la puerta en la cara de Tom.

Luego dirás que te cuente cosas, se dirigió a su habitación refunfuñando.

A la mañana siguiente David como tenía las tarjetas de cada una de las habitaciones de los chicos fue entrando a cada una de ellas y despertándolos.

Vamos Georg hora de levantarse hoy hay que hacer un tour, mientras hacía sonar la bocina que había ganado en uno de los juegos de encestar de la feria.

Oh, dios, David…, le tiró una almohada.

Luego pasó a la de Gustav.

Gustav, osito dormilón, despierta, vamos hoy hay que hacer un tour, haciendo sonar la bocina.

David esto no es manera de despertar a la gente, imagínate que tengo un problema de corazón, vamos me da algo, dijo mientras se tambaleaba por la habitación.

Seguidamente pasó a la de Tom.

Esta vez se acercó al oído de Tom que babeaba como un niño pequeño y empezó a tocar la bocina.

Tom hora de despertarse hoy tenemos que hacer un tour.

¡Daaaaviiid! Gritó Tom.

Y finalmente a la de Bill.

Bill, vamos, hora de despertarse, hay que hacer un tour mientras hacía sonar otra vez como loco la bocina.

David esto no es normal, algún día de estos nos dará un paro cardíaco.

Después de esta manera tan peculiar que tenía David de despertar a los chicos, bajó hacia el salón para desayunar.

¿Estás ya? Dijo Georg a Gustav.

Sí, ya salgo.

Tom, Bill, vamos.

Ya voy espera que cojo mi gorra para hacer ejercicio.

¿Gorra para hacer ejercicio? Si solo vamos a hacer un tour por Suecia.

Tom se quedó pensativo y respondió.

Da igual, a mí me gusta, puso la típica cara de niño con zapatos nuevos.

Los cuatro chicos bajaron.

Bueno chicos hoy será un día movidito, primero haremos el tour por Suecia y luego iremos a una discoteca para que os desfoguéis ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo.

Vosotros nunca os pondréis un chándal ¿no?

No, nunca, nos gusta ir siempre bien vestidos contestaron los dos hermanos.

Voy a llamar a Jenny para decirla si quiere venirse con nosotros en esta gira.

Vale te dejo a solas con tu chica, contestó Tom riéndose.

Todavía no es mi chica Tom.

Pero lo será Bill, lo será, se alejó dando saltitos lo que hizo que Bill se riera.

Después de eso cogió el móvil y marcó el número de Jenny.

¿Jenny?

Bill, hola, ¿qué tal estás?

Pues muy bien, hoy haremos un tour por Suecia y luego iremos a una discoteca.

Qué bien ¿no?

Sí… mmm… Jenny tengo que decirte algo.

Dime Bill.

Ayer hablé con David y me dijo que podías venir a la gira con nosotros.

En… ¿en serio?

Sí claro también podrías venir con Yina.

Vale se lo preguntaré y después te llamo, un beso, adiós.

Ok, adiós.

Se reunió de nuevo con los chicos y con David cuando Georg preguntó:

Bueno ¿y qué?

Me ha dicho que la encantaría y que hablará con su amiga para ver si quiere venirse.

Genial tenemos nuevas compañeras dijo Tom con mirada pervertida.

Ejem, le miró Bill.

Vale, tenemos una nueva compañera muahahaha.

Chicos, llegamos al castillo de Lord Geinster, este castillo fue construido en 1890 y en él vivía toda la familia real de Suecia. Un día Candy, el rey, desapareció sin motivo alguno entonces su mujer Brenda lloraba todas las noches esperando la vuelta de su marido pero nunca volvió y según dicen se consumió de tanto llorar, ahora se aparece por las noches a todos aquellos que osen irrumpir en el castillo y sobre todo si se atreven a entrar en los aposentos dónde ella y su marido dormían.

Interesante historia dijeron Georg y Gustav.

La verdad es que sí, ha estado bastante bien, contestó Tom.

Bueno sigamos.

En medio del camino empezó a sonar el móvil de Bill.

Te llaman Bill.

Sí ya voy a responder.

Cogió el teléfono.

¿Sí?

Bill, hola.

Jenny dime ¿vais a venir a la gira?

Sí, claro que sí.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le puso a Bill.

Es genial, bueno tenéis que coger el vuelo de mañana a las 9:00 que sale hacia Suiza, mmm… no pensé que lo diría pero te estoy echando mucho de menos… adiós, nos vemos mañana.

A las nueve de la mañana a Suiza, vale. Nunca lo habría pensado, adiós, hasta mañana.

Colgaron.

Y qué ¿vienen o no?

Sí viene con Yina.

¿Y quién es Yina? Preguntó Tom con mirada pervertida.

La amiga de Jenny.

Genial, contestó Tom con una mirada pervertida.

El tour fue pasando hasta que llegó la noche y se fueron a la discoteca Mottri Kant.

Buenas noches señores.

Buenas noches, saludaron al portero que vigilaba la puerta.

Dentro de la discoteca el ambiente era genial, había buena música, chicas bailando y gogos.

Vamos a bailar Tom, dijo Gustav.

Sí vamos.

Bill ¿no vienes?

No prefiero quedarme aquí, es que estoy un poco cansado.

Vale, como quieras, contestó Georg.

Hola guapo, dijo una chica alta, con escote hasta los tobillos y pintada como una puerta, justo el tipo de mujeres que a Bill no le gustaba porque le parecía muy superficial.

Hola, contestó Bill a regañadientes.

Ven a bailar conmigo.

No prefiero estar aquí.

Vamos no seas soso, o ¿acaso tienes novia?

Sí, no era cierto porque Jenny y él eran muy buenos amigos pero no le quedaba otra opción para librarse de esa pelmaza que solo quería acostarse con él.

Bueno tú te lo pierdes.

Serás tú quien se lo pierde, contestó Bill con cierto enfado y un tono bastante frío en su voz.

La chica le echó una última mirada no muy cariñosa y se fue.

Cuando se giró vio a Tom como no enrollándose con una chica en uno de los sofás del local.

David yo me voy al hotel estoy cansado.

Vale Bill, descansa.

Se dirigió al coche e indicó al chófer la dirección del hotel, llegó, subió en el ascensor y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

No puedo aguantar más, mañana diré a Jenny todo lo que siento por ella, se dijo así mismo mientras se metía en la cama para dormirse.

En la discoteca Tom se acercó a David y preguntó dónde estaba su hermano.

Se ha ido al hotel porque estaba cansado.

Vale, gracias David.

Ya eran las 4:30 de la mañana y los tres chicos se fueron al hotel por lo menos para dormir durante unas horas.

A la mañana siguiente Bill se levantó muy temprano sobre las 7:15 de la mañana, estaba nervioso porque dentro de unas horas vería a Jenny y la diría todo lo que sentía. Se duchó, luego se hizo la línea de los ojos y finalmente se vistió con un pantalón negro, con su cinturón que ponía BK las iniciales de su nombre y apellido, una camiseta de tirantes y su chaqueta de cuero, por último se echó colonia y bajó a desayunar.

Buenos días chicos.

Buenos días, contestaron.

Que elegante vas Bill.

Sí hoy es una gran oportunidad para que pueda estar al lado de mi otra mitad.

O sea que le vas a decir lo que sientes.

Exacto.

Suerte chavalín, dijo su hermano con un trozo de magdalena en la boca.

Gracias.

Después del desayuno, los cuatro chicos subieron a por sus maletas para llevarlas al autobús.

Santo cielo Bill, ¿cuántas maletas llevas?

Pues tres.

Gustav se le quedó mirando atónito.

Eh Gusti, eso es poco para lo que se llevó una vez, cuatro maletas y me acuerdo que no cabían y tuvimos que encargar un autobús más grande.

Buah eso fue porque me había comprado mucha ropa entonces quería usarla toda durante la gira.

Vamos chicos, dijo David.

Bajaron y entraron en el autobús el viaje no se hizo largo para Gustav, Georg y Tom pero para Bill sí. Llegaron y se instalaron en el nuevo hotel.

Bueno creo que deben faltar unos 10 minutos para que aterrice el vuelo de Jenny, dijo David.

Sí, vamos que no llegamos, contestó Bill entusiasmado.

Al llegar al aeropuerto un montón de personas se acercaba a los chicos para hacerse fotos con ellos, pero Bill tenía la cabeza puesta en otro sitio.

Ei Bill, ¿no es esa Jenny? Dijo Georg.

¡Sííííí! Contestó corriendo hacia Jenny.

¡Jeeeenyyyy! Gritó Bill.

¡Bill!

Se abrazaron fuertemente.

¿Qué tal estás?

Genial, te echaba de menos.

Y yo, se quedaron mirando.

Mira esta es mi amiga Yina.

Encantado de conocerte ya me ha contado Jenny que eres una gran fan nuestra.

Yina no se podía creer todavía que estaba delante de los chicos de Tokio Hotel y mucho menos tan cerca de Tom y con una voz nerviosa contestó.

Exacto tengo todos los discos desde el primero hasta el último, comenzaron a reír.

Se acercaron el resto de chicos.

Hola, yo soy Georg, encantado.

Jenny, lo mismo digo, se dieron dos besos.

Hola, Gustav, bienvenida.

Jenny, muchas gracias, lo mismo dos besos.

Ya me conocerás, bueno de todas maneras soy Tom el hermano mayor de Bill, además es genial que vayas a ser mi cuñadita, comenzó a reír.

¡TOM! Gritó Bill, con un ligero rubor en la cara.

Mmm lo siento, agachó la cabeza como un perro cuando lo regañan.

Jenny miró a Bill con cierto desconcierto y éste desvió la cabeza a otro lado, encantada soy Jenny.

Bueno yo soy David el mánager de los chicos, encantado de conocerte, le dio dos besos.

Yo soy Jenny igualmente.

Hicieron lo mismo con Yina, después se dirigieron al hotel para cambiarse ya que tendrían que hacer la prueba de sonido.

Vamos, toca prueba de sonido, iba cantando Gustav por el pasillo.

Bien esta será vuestra habitación dijo Bill.

Muchas gracias, contestó Jenny mirando a Bill lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

Eh… eh… vale hay que ir a la prueba de sonido no tardéis mucho.

Vale nos cambiamos y bajamos.

Bill salió de la habitación.

Sabes, le gustas.

¿Qué?

Sí no ves cómo se ha sonrojado, cómo te ha mirado.

Anda Yina, no digas bobadas yo soy una chica normal y él una superestrella del rock.

Y eso qué, para el amor no hay barreras.

Vamos anda que llegamos tarde, le dijo dándole un pequeño empujón a su amiga.

Oh estáis muy hermosas, dijo Tom atónito.

Gustav trae un cubo, el más grande que tengas.

Comenzaron a reír.

Señorita dijo Bill a Jenny ofreciéndole el brazo.

Que caballero, pensaba.

Tío solo vamos a una prueba de sonido no a una boda.

Tom llevas todas las papeletas hoy para que te toque el gordo.

¿A sí? ¿Y cuál es el gordo?

Un sartenazo en la cabeza.

Que agresivo…

Vamos al autobús chicos y chicas, dijo David.

Gustav y Georg se sentaron adelante, Tom se sentó con Yina y Bill con Jenny.

Dime qué has estado haciendo.

Pues he estado escribiendo.

¿También te gusta escribir?

Sí, hace que me sienta mejor, puedo expresar lo que tengo dentro.

A mí me pasa igual solo que las canto para intentar que las personas se identifiquen.

Se miraron.

Mientras tanto Tom y Yina iban haciendo buenas migas.

El viaje terminó y los chicos al igual que las chicas bajaron y una nube de paparazzi los esperaba entre comentarios "Atención Bill Kaulitz enamorado" "Tom y Bill con dos chicas, ¿serán sus novias?"

Entraron al recinto. Había un gran escenario y el lugar era enorme, podría abarcar perfectamente a 20000 personas.

Esto es gigantesco dijeron Tom y Gustav.

Algún día me mataré por unas escaleras, dijo Bill observando las escaleras de metal que llevaban al escenario.

La prueba de sonido dio comienzo ante la atenta mirada de las dos amigas. Cada vez que finalizaban una canción aplaudían y gritaban como si en verdad estuvieran dando el concierto.

Después de dos horas finalizó la prueba y David dijo que se relajaran un rato.

Habéis estado geniales.

Muchas gracias, Jenny, emmm… debo decirte algo.

Dime.

Bueno, sabes que desde que te conocí pues digamos que has pasado a ser parte de mí, has pasado a ser una de mis prioridades, debo decirte que me he enamorado de ti. Eres muy distinta a las demás, tú me hablas sobre cosas cotidianas, me haces sentir muy a gusto… solo tú has despertado en mí este sentimiento que creía perdido hace mucho tiempo…

Jenny le miró atónita sin saber qué decir.

Bill… no tengo palabras, no tenía ni idea de que sentías todo eso por mí, pero yo no estoy acostumbrada a los paparazzi, a las cámaras…

No te preocupes yo los mantendré apartados de ti, jamás podrán hacerte daño porque a partir de ahora siempre estaré a tú lado… si tú quieres… levantó la barbilla de Jenny con su mano haciendo que le mirara.

Jenny, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Dubitativa por unos segundos contestó.

Claro que quiero, abrazó a Bill.

Te amo, me haces ser la persona más feliz y afortunada del mundo.

Después de estas palabras se fundieron en un apasionado beso, ante las atentas miradas de los chicos y de Yina.

Cuando se alejaron uno del otro Tom se acercó.

Enhorabuena hermanito, estoy muy feliz de que por fin hayas encontrad a tu "alma gemela" como decías.

Sí, enhorabuena gritaron Gustav desde la batería y Georg desde el escenario con su bajo.

Muchísimas gracias.

Después de esto se fueron a preparar para el concierto al hotel.

Tíos nuestro penúltimo concierto de la gira, a darlo todo.

¡Sí! Gritaron al unísono Gustav, Georg y Bill.

Antes de salir al escenario Jenny dio a Bill un corto beso en los labios deseándole suerte, luego se despidieron y salieron a dar el concierto.

Estoy muy contenta de que estés con Bill.

Muchas gracias Yina, sabes una cosa Tom no para de mirarte creo que siente algo por ti.

Qué dices, Tom es un mujeriego nunca se fijaría en mí.

¿Acaso pensabas qué yo creería que Bill se fijaría en mí?

Yina se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

Bueno si tiene que pasar pasará si no tiene que pasar no lo hará.

Después de esta conversación vino David y las acompañó a sus sitios para que pudieran ver bien el concierto.

Vamos chicas os llevaré a vuestros sitios, así podréis disfrutar del concierto.

Gracias David, sonrieron.

El concierto dio comienzo y Bill pudo divisar donde se encontraba su chica y Yina. Las chicas no paraban de bailar, saltar, gritar, cada vez que Bill se giraba para contemplarlas Jenny le dedicaba una sonrisa que hacía que todo su mundo se para. El concierto llegó a su fin y los cuatro chicos, Jenny y Yina se fueron al camerino para darles la enhorabuena por el gran espectáculo que habían presenciado.

Habéis estado soberbios, dijo Yina abrazándose a Tom.

Uy, me encantan este tipo de cosas, contestó Tom mirándola.

Lo siento… agachó la cabeza.

Qué dices tonta si a mí me ha encantado.

Que pasa hermanito ¿por fin quieres asentar la cabeza?

Emm… sí bueno… qué digo… cállate.

Yina se sonrojó.

Chicos vamos el taxi ha llegado, dijo Georg.

Durante el viaje Bill y Jenny se estuvieron haciendo carantoñas y mimos hasta que llegaron, mientras Tom y Yina profundizaban cada día más su "amistad".

Ya estamos aquí Dark Night.

¡Sí! Gritó Georg.

Cuando entraron cada uno se pidió sus bebidas y se fueron a la pista de baile.

Vamos amor.

No sé bailar.

Tranquilo aquí nadie sabe bailar, vaaamos, decía Jenny mientras arrastraba a Bill a la pista de baile.

Georg mientras tanto había encontrado a una chica que se asemejaba mucho a él, estuvieron toda la noche juntos. Por otro lado Gustav bailaba con algunas chicas pero él ya estaba ocupado tenía novia, era alemana y se llamaba Antonela.

De repente Bill se giró y vio a Yina y Tom enrollándose.

Mira, parece que por fin se ha dignado a dar el paso dijo a Jenny que miraba atónita aquella escena.

Sí yo también lo pienso.

A ver si ya sienta la cabeza porque Yina es una magnífica chica.

La noche fue pasando y sobre las 3:00 de la mañana se dirigieron al hotel. Esa noche Georg durmió con la chica que conoció en la discoteca, se llamaba Erika, Tom durmió con Yina y Bill con Jenny.

Pequeña estoy cansadísimo.

Yo también, contestó abrazando a Bill.

Voy al baño un momento ahora vuelvo, dijo Jenny.

Vale, contestó Bill.

Bill se levantó de la cama y vio por la rendija que quedaba en la puerta el cuerpo de Jenny, curvilíneo y bien formado, cuando sintió un calor extremo recorrer todo su cuerpo haciendo que su pantalón cada vez quedara más estrecho.

Ya estoy.

Bill corrió hacia la cama y se tapó con las sábanas.

Bill ¿Qué te pasa?

Na…nada… solo que tenía un poco de frío.

¿En serio? Si estamos en pleno mes de agosto.

Bueno… digamos que yo tengo cambios bruscos de temperatura.

Bill no podía aguantar por más tiempo la idea de tenerla tan cerca y no hacer nada.

Pero él sabía que cuando llegara la hora los dos estarían preparados, porque bajo ningún concepto presionaría a Jenny por mucho deseo que consumiera su cuerpo cada vez que la sentía cerca de él.

Buenas noches amor, le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Buenas noches princesita, contestó abrazándola.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos iban a conceder una entrevista y sabían perfectamente que la pregunta estrella sería si las chicas que les acompañaba eran sus novias, Bill lo tenía claro no lo iba a negar diría que por fin ha encontrado a su alma gemela.

Vamos chicos, hoy es la última entrevista que daremos.

Se metieron en el autobús.

Sabes Yina creo que es hora de dejar atrás esa vida de picaflor, siempre he querido encontrar a alguien que de verdad mereciera la pena y la he encontrado, dijo mirando a Yina a los ojos.

Tom… ¿de verdad estarías dispuesto a dejar esa vida por mí?

Claro, uno ya empieza a estar cansado de una vida sentimental inestable… te quiero Yina.

Se miraron y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Llegaron a Empty glass el lugar de la entrevista. Siguieron todo recto, luego giraron a la derecha y entraron al plató.

Buenos días, dijo la presentadora dando dos besos a los cuatro chicos.

Buenos días, respondieron.

P: Primero, enhorabuena por la excelente gira que estáis realizando.

Todos: Muchas gracias.

P: Contadme un poco como es esto de ir de país en país.

Ge: La verdad que es muy divertido al igual que cansado, cada vez que vamos a un país nuevo aprendemos muchas cosas.

P: Está finalizando vuestra gira, ¿os sentís tristes?

T: Sinceramente sí, después de unos 6 meses viajando haciendo lo que más nos gusta cuando llega el final siempre es una tristeza pero a la vez estamos felices porque cuando regresemos lo haremos con nuevas fuerzas renovadas.

P: Gustav, siempre nos has dicho que tú prefieres tocar las canciones en un concierto delante de los fans que en el estudio, ¿por qué?

Gu: Creo que es porque cuando estás en el estudio te tienes que ceñir a la música, a los compases de la partitura y la verdad es un trabajo que lleva mucho tiempo pero sin embargo cuando estás en el escenario puedes modificar esa canción como más desees y muestras al público todo el trabajo que has empleado, es una sensación de plenitud.

P: Llegamos al final de la entrevista no sin antes preguntaros por un tema que tiene a muchas fans en vilo desde hace varios meses, ¿los hermanos Kaulitz tienen los corazones ocupados?

B: No voy a mentir porque ya sabéis que no me gusta la mentira, sí yo ahora mismo me siento totalmente completo, después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a sentir la maravillosa sensación de estar enamorado, puedo decir que estoy completamente enamorado y satisfecho.

P: ¿Y tú Tom?

T: Creo que todo lo ha dicho mi hermano, los dos estamos en la mejor etapa de nuestras vidas y lo completa el poder tener a tu lado a unas chicas tan maravillosas como lo son ellas.

P: Pues ha quedado bien claro los gemelos de Tokio Hotel han encontrado sus otras mitades, desde aquí les deseamos la mayor felicidad y muchas gracias por venir.

Todos: Muchas gracias por invitarnos.

Salieron del plató cuando Jenny y Yina se abalanzaron sobre sus chicos.

¿Y esto? Dijo Bill mirando a Jenny.

Te lo mereces porque creía que ibas a negar nuestra relación.

Anda tonta ahora que por fin he encontrado a mi otra mitad no pararé de decírselo a todo el mundo, contestó dando un casto beso en los labios a Jenny.

Por otro lado…

Amor te quiero muchísimo.

Sabes que eso no es cierto yo te quiero muchísimo más muahaha.

La gira había terminado y los cuatro chicos se tomarían unas buenas vacaciones después de todo se merecían un buen descanso.

Chicos os felicito, esta gira ha sido increíble, ahora tomaros unas merecidas vacaciones.

Muchas gracias David, se despidieron y salieron.

Gustav, Georg, Bill, Jenny, Yina y Tom se reunieron para despedirse ya que dentro de unos 5 meses no se volverían a ver.

Gusti, mi osito dormilón, jajajaja decía Bill mientras le abrazaba, nos vemos dentro de 5 meses, pasátelo muy bien y no comas mucho ¿eh?

Qué gracioso, lo mismo digo creo que estos próximos años serán distintos, ya tienes a tú otra mitad y me alegro mucho, nos vemos, chocaron sus manos y Gustav se metió en su coche rumbo a Alemania con su familia y su novia Antonela.

Luego llegó el momento de despedirse de Georg.

Hay mi hobbit preferido, comenzó a reír, cuídate mucho ¿vale? Y sobre todo pasátelo genial con Erika, te voy a echar de menos, dijo Bill.

Tú también Bill además te mereces estas vacaciones más que todos nosotros y disfruta de tu chica, de tu otra mitad, contestó Georg que iba a pasar las vacaciones con su novia en el Caribe. Luego se dieron un abrazo y Georg emprendió el viaje en su coche.

Y por último le tocaba el turno a su hermano nunca habían pasado unas vacaciones separados, esta sería la primera vez que lo harían con la diferencia de que ya habían encontrado a sus respectivas mitades.

Tomy, esta es la primera vez que no vamos a estar juntos unas vacaciones no hace falta que te diga que echaré de menos tus tonterías y bueno… en definitiva te echaré de menos, dijo dándole un pequeño empujón a Tom. Yina mi cuñadita jajaja cuídale y no dejes que se desfase mucho, la abrazó.

Hermanito pequeño tienes toda la razón es la primera vez que nos separamos pero creo que podré sobrevivir, dijo en tono burlón, yo echaré de menos ver tu cara de besugo al despertarte jajaja en resumidas cuentas yo también te echaré de menos, se abrazaron, además ¿cómo me voy a desfasar teniendo a este pivón a mi lado? Dijo dándola un beso en los labios.

Tranquilo Bill está en buenas manos, le dios dos besos y subieron al coche para dirigirse al aeropuerto que les llevaría a la playa de Rodas (Grecia).

Luego Bill y Jenny se dirigieron al aeropuerto y pusieron rumbo a las Maldivas.

Sabes Jenny estoy tan ilusionado porque al fin puedo hacer este viaje con una chica tan guapa como tú, porque desde hacía años soñaba con este momento.

Que dulce eres amor, lo mismo digo.

Después de unas 5 horas de viaje llegaron y un coche les esperaba para llevarlos al hotel.

Llegamos dijo Jenny emocionada.

Sí llegamos, contestó Bill.

¿Te gustaría que diéramos un paseo romántico en la noche por la playa?

Oh, me encantaría, voy a ducharme.

Vale yo mientras iré deshaciendo el equipaje.

Jenny salió de la ducha con el albornoz y Bill comenzó a darle besos cortos en el cuello haciendo que se estremeciera.

Te amo pequeña.

Y yo, suspiraba Jenny.

La temperatura fue subiendo y se dirigieron a la cama entre un mar de besos y caricias.

Jenny dime si voy muy rápido no quiero ser brusco.

Ajá, asintió ella.

Bill se fue abriendo paso entre la espalda de Jenny recorriendo su cuerpo entre besos y caricias. Jenny no se quedaba atrás y comenzó a desvestir a Bill primero quitándole la camiseta y deleitándose con su cuerpo y también de esa estrella tatuada en el vientre que la hacía excitarse cada vez más.

Cuando los dos estaban completamente desnudos Bill se posicionó encima de ella. Primero comenzó con unos movimientos suaves y rítmicos haciendo que Jenny gimiera lo que hacía que Bill se excitara más. Fueron pasando los minutos y cada vez las envestidas eran más fuertes, rápidas y profundas. Jenny agarraba fuertemente la espalda de Bill y le arañaba cada vez que aceleraba sus movimientos, luego iban cambiando de posturas y después de 2 horas los dos cayeron rendidos en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas.

Te amo tanto pequeña, gracias por esta tarde mágica, dijo Bill abrazándola pegándola más a él.

Yo sí que te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y dicho esto se durmieron.

Claro está esa noche no fueron a la playa ya que prefirieron entregarse al amor y a la pasión.

Los meses fueron pasando y a Jenny le llegó una foto de Tom y Yina en la playa griega de Rodas los dos llevaban un sombrero playero mostrando con orgullo su caza de cangrejos.

"Nuestra magnífica caza de cangrejos viva el equipo Cangrejeros".

Jenny no paraba de reírse a carcajadas.

¿De qué te ríes pequeña?

Mira a tu hermano y a Yina.

Oh dios mío, que graciosos cazando cangrejos creo que Georg, Gustav, tú y yo tendremos cangrejos para rato, contestó Bill sin poder aguantar la risa.

Las vacaciones de los chicos fueron pasando hasta que llegaron a su fin.

¿Lo tienes todo?

Sí ya está.

Qué pena todo ha acabado.

Ya pero aún nos queda un mes de vacaciones, contestó abrazándola por detrás.

Salieron y se despidieron del personal del hotel, luego se dirigieron al aeropuerto y después de esperar 1 hora subieron al avión y pusieron rumbo a Alemania.

Después de un viaje largo Jenny y Bill bajaron y dejaron las cosas en la casa de Bill porque irían a visitar a los demás chicos.

Tienes una casa muy bonita.

Gracias amor.

Qué, ¿vamos?

No me encuentro muy bien, ¿me podría quedar aquí?

Sí claro, pero ¿te sientes muy mal? ¿Es grave?

Amor, creo que solo estoy un poco resfriada nada más.

Bueno… yo iré a visitar a Georg, Tom y Gustav en un momento, no dudes en llamarme si ocurre algo, ¿ok?, la dijo dándole un beso corto en los labios.

Vale, te amo.

Te amo, contestó Bill y salió de casa.

Bill cogió su coche y se dirigió a la casa de Gustav.

¡Gustav! Gritó Bill.

Eh Bill, ¿qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Y Jenny?

Geniales este año sin duda ha sido el mejor de todos, está en casa es que no se encontraba muy bien.

Claro ahora tienes a Jenny, ah pues vaya bueno será un pequeño resfriado acaba de empezar el otoño y es una época de cambios bruscos de temperatura.

Tienes razón.

Ah, perdona esta es mi novia Antonela, Antonela este es Bill, Bill esta es Antonela.

Encantado.

Lo mismo digo, dándole dos besos.

Bueno creo que me voy a ver a Georg ha sido muy reconfortante volver a verte, se dieron un abrazo.

Vale y dile a Jenny que se mejore, hasta pronto Bill.

Se lo diré, hasta pronto Gusti, adiós y encantado de conocerte Antonela.

Lo mismo digo.

Subió al coche y se dirigió a la casa de Georg.

Hola mi pequeño hobbit preferido, dijo abrazando a Georg.

Hola Bill, ¿Qué tal?

Pues bien, Jenny se ha quedado en casa porque no se encontraba muy bien.

Vaya faena, bueno será un pequeño catarro.

Eso es lo que me ha dicho Gustav.

Y tú ¿qué te cuentas?

La verdad no mucho Erika y yo fuimos al Caribe, luego a escalar y por último a casa porque mi familia quería conocerla.

Y ¿les cayó bien?

Sí, mi madre la hizo una típica tarta de los Listing y ya sabes que no hace tartas así como así, se rieron.

Cierto ni cuando nosotros le suplicamos durante 3 días que nos hiciera una.

De repente bajó Erika que estaba terminando de leerse un libro.

Perdón por el retraso, dijo dándole un beso a Georg.

No pasa nada, mira este es Bill.

Hola encantada, le dio dos besos.

Bill esta es Erika.

Georg es hora de que me vaya me ha encantado volver a verte.

Lo mismo digo y dale recuerdos a Jenny de nuestra parte.

Vale se los daré, encantado otra vez Erika.

Hasta luego chicos, salió y se metió en el coche.

Adiós Bill, contestaron.

Luego llegó a la casa de Tom.

Hermano, ¿qué tal? Se dieron un efusivo abrazo.

Genial ¿y Jenny?

En casa no se encontraba muy bien que digamos.

Que mala suerte teníamos unas ganas inmensas de verla.

Hola Bill dijo Yina abrazándolo.

Hola mi cuñadita preferida, respondió.

Sabes os hemos traído un regalo.

¿A sí?

Sí tráelo Tom.

Tom se fue corriendo a la cocina.

Tachán, cangrejos del mar de Rodas.

También les trajimos unos pocos a Georg y Gustav.

Jajajajaja muchas gracias chicos.

¿Por qué te ríes?

Porque le dije a Jenny cuando nos mandaste la foto que tendríamos cangrejos para rato.

Pues queríamos llevaros más, contestaron riéndose.

Chicos me tengo que ir, gracias por los cangrejos.

De nada, bueno dile a Jenny que se recupere pronto ¿vale? Contestó Tom dándole un abrazo.

Vale se lo diré.

Adiós guapa, dijo Bill dando dos besos a Yina.

Adiós Bill.

Salió y se metió en su coche para volver a casa y ver cómo estaba Jenny.

Amor he llegado, ¿qué tal estás?

Hola, bueno creo que mejor.

¿Quieres que te lleve al médico?

En serio creo que será solo un resfriado.

Como quieras, pero si en tres días no has mejorado, te llevaré.

Hay que tontito eres, contestó dándole un beso.

No, solo que me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te pase nada.

Después de esto Bill se metió en la cama y abrazó a Jenny.

Buenas noches amor.

Buenas noches Bill.

A la mañana siguiente Bill se levantó pronto porque era el aniversario de 5 meses y quería darle una sorpresa a Jenny.

Buenos días caballero.

Buenos días.

¿Qué quería?

La vedad es que busco un colgante donde pueda poner la foto de mi novia y detrás la fecha de cuando nos conocimos.

Bien, le iré mostrando los que tenemos.

Estuvo viendo unos cuantos modelos hasta que se decantó por uno que era redondo y tenía un pequeño diamante donde se colgaba, era de plata.

Me ha gustado este.

Muy bien, ¿es para un aniversario?

Sí, cómo lo sabe.

La verdad llevo trabajando mucho tiempo en esto y siempre que alguien viene a comprar algo de aniversario casi siempre eligen estos regalos.

Y cuándo puedo venir a recogerlo.

En dos horas lo tendremos listo.

Muchas gracias.

Gracias a ti por confiar en nosotros.

Salió y los paparazzi comenzaron a hacerle fotos, Bill siguió sin hacerles caso hasta que llegó a su casa.

Bill necesito contarte algo.

Mmm… adelante.

Ya sé por qué estos días me encontraba mal, era porque…

Porque…

Estoy embarazada.

Bill se quedó callado durante dos segundos.

¿En serio?

Sí, estás enfadado.

No al contrario, solo sorprendido.

Entonces debemos contárselo a los chicos.

Sí, ¿crees que se lo tomarán bien?

Pienso que sí.

Después de esto Bill cogió su móvil para llamar a Gustav, Georg y Tom.

Voy a llamar a los chicos para que vengan.

Vale, mientras recogeré un poco esto.

Sobre las seis de la tarde llegaron.

Hola Bill qué pasa.

Hola chicos, tenemos que deciros algo.

Uy eso me pone nervioso, contestó Tom.

Bueno Jenny y yo vamos a ser padres.

Hubo un largo silencio.

¿En serio?

Claro.

No sé qué decir, dijo Gustav.

La verdad es que no pensaba ser tío tan pronto.

Y yo ser padre.

Después de esto los chicos fueron a ver a David.

¿Crees que se lo tomará bien?

Ahora mismo no sé qué pensar.

Llegaron y llamaron a la puerta.

Adelante.

Hola David.

¿Chicos qué hacéis aquí?

Bill y Jenny tienen que contarte algo.

A ver qué habéis hecho ahora.

David vamos a ser padres.

Es una broma o es en serio, contestó desconcertado.

Es en serio David.

Bien enhorabuena chicos, pero ¿no podíais a veros esperado un poco?

Las cosas vienen solas.

Sí, también es cierto, vale ahora habrá que dar explicaciones porque a medida que el embarazo vaya pasando pues será más evidente y los paparazzi empezarán a especular, así que es mejor que se lo comuniques a los fans mediante una entrevista, ¿estáis de acuerdo?

Sí, creo que David tiene razón Bill.

Jenny ¿quieres que lo comunique?

Sí, es lo mejor.

Decidido David haremos esa entrevista.

Perfecto pues llamaré a MTV News para ver si podemos dar esa entrevista.

Nosotros iremos a descansar, hasta mañana David.

Hasta mañana chicos.

Salieron de la casa de David y cada uno se dirigió a sus hogares.

Hermanito creía que eras inofensivo pero ya veo que no, comenzó a reír.

Calla Tom.

¿No te hace ilusión?

Claro que sí lo que pasa es que no tenía previsto ser padre tan pronto y si te soy sincero estoy un poco asustado, no sé cómo reaccionarán los fans y ni siquiera sé si seré un buen padre.

Hay tranquilo hermano es como dicen las cosas vienen cuando menos te lo esperas y creo firmemente que lo harás genial, en cuanto a los fans seguro que lo entenderán ellos siempre nos han apoyado tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos.

Muchas gracias Tom, se dieron un abrazo.

De nada Espartaco, jajaja.

Después Tom se fue.

Amor lo siento de verdad.

Pero ¿qué dices? No vuelvas a pedir perdón y menos por esto, no es nada malo es todo lo contrario además estoy muy feliz de poder tener a otro Billito por ahí correteando…

Abrazó a Jenny y después la dio un corto beso en los labios.

Ahora vayamos a dormir porque mañana será un día muy largo.

Tienes razón amor.

Se acostaron y se durmieron. A la mañana siguiente los chicos se levantaron temprano y salieron rumbo al plató ante un centenar de paparazzi y periodistas.

Chicos vamos allá, dijo David.

Sí…

Bill todo va a salir bien, relájate, le dijo Gustav dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Gracias Gustav.

Salieron y los flashes comenzaron a retumbar en los cuatro chicos ante la mirada perdida de Bill.

P: Hoy damos la bienvenida a los chicos de Tokio Hotel, aunque hay que reconocer que nos ha sorprendido bastante esta entrevista inesperada, en cualquier caso qué tal estáis.

Todos: Muy bien, contestaron.

P: A lo que vamos ¿a qué ha venido esta entrevista tan repentina?

T: Sinceramente tenemos que decir, bueno mi hermano tiene que decir una cosa.

P: Bien pues cuando quieras Bill.

Todas las cámaras apuntaban en este momento a Bill ante la atenta mirada de los que estaban presentes y de todos los fans que en este momento estarían con el corazón en un puño.

B: Buenos días, hemos convocado esta entrevista para comunicarles que dentro de unos cuantos meses voy a ser padre con mi actual novia Jenny y con la que será mi futura esposa.

Gustav, Georg y Tom le miraron desconcertados porque eso no estaba en el guión, mientras Bill siguió con la entrevista.

Estoy muy ilusionado porque por fin las cosas han cambiado y mi vida ha dado un giro de 180 grados, he encontrado a mi alma gemela, voy a ser padre y en este momento quiero que Jenny se acerque aquí por favor.

Todo el mundo murmuraba y las cámaras ahora se enfocaron en Jenny todavía en shock por las palabras de su chico.

Bill se levantó y se puso a la altura de Jenny y mirándola a los ojos dijo:

Jenny, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Dubitativa por unos instantes respondió.

Claro que quiero.

Al decir esto se fundieron en un apasionado beso entre todos los flashes que retumbaban sobre ellos.

Esto es increíble, dijo Tom.

No me lo puedo creer es la mejor declaración en televisión que he visto, ¿verdad Gustav? ¿Gustav?

Con la voz entrecortada y unas lágrimas como puños contestó:

Ni que lo digas, es algo tan maravilloso.

Tom, pañuelos.

Menos mal que siempre los llevo encima, toma a demás compré los más resistentes de tres capas.

La entrevista terminó y los cuatro chicos incluidos Jenny y Yina salieron ante las atentas miradas de los periodistas y los paparazzi, luego cada uno se fue a sus coches para llegar al estudio donde hablarían de lo que había sucedido.

En el estudio.

Bien hoy ha quedado todo claro, pero también nos ha sorprendido eso de casarte.

Ya lo había pensado antes y con todo esto del embarazo he decidido adelantarlo.

¿Y cuando quieres casarte?

Pues el 27 de mayo, ¿te parece bien Jenny? Así tenemos más tiempo para planear todo y cómo será.

Sí, respondió Jenny con una gran sonrisa.

¿Y a vosotros chicos?

Por mí vale, contestó Gustav.

Y por mí también.

¿Tú Tom?

Sí me parece bien, además así te puedo echar una mano con la boda.

Miedo me da, rió Bill.

Pues ha quedado bastante claro, estamos a… 23 de enero, faltan 4 meses.

Entonces nos vamos porque ha quedado todo claro.

Vale chicos y enhorabuena Bill y Jenny.

Muchas gracias por todo David.

Salieron del estudio y cada uno se dirigió a sus casas.

Amor, ¿estás ilusionada?

Claro que sí, nunca habría imaginado nada igual, te amo.

Jajaja, hay mi pequeña princesita, pronto se hará realidad mi sueño.

¿No se te había hecho ya?

En parte, solo faltaba el casarme y formar una familia, te amo.

Se dieron un beso y Bill encendió el ordenador para poder ver la reacción de sus fans, por una parte tenía miedo de echarlo todo a perder pero por otro lado estaba convencido de que lo entenderían. Al encenderlo entró en la página web de Tokio Hotel y empezó a revisar todos los comentarios que en una hora llegaron a ser más de 500.

"Mi niño Bill ha encontrado su alma gemela y ahora se va a casar y a tener un hijo, estoy muy triste pero a la vez muy contenta enhorabuena Bill."

"Sabía que este día llegaría y que sería el peor de mi vida y a la vez el mejor por ver a Bill feliz."

"Nuestro pequeño ya se ha hecho mayor, ahora hay que estar con ellos más que nunca aliens."

"Tienes toda la razón enhorabuena Bill y arriba Tokio Hotel."

La mayoría de los comentarios eran buenos y Bill sintió una gran liberación al saber que sus fans habían aceptado todo lo que estaba pasando.

Bill es tarde vamos a dormir.

Tienes razón pronto tendremos que hacer los preparativos.

Se metieron en la cama y Bill rodeó la cintura de Jenny que pronto empezaría a crecer y se durmieron.

Los meses fueron pasando y llegó abril, solo faltaba un mes para la boda. Bill se fue con Georg, Gustav y Tom a mirar su traje de boda, mientras que Antonela, Erika, Yina y Jenny fueron a mirar su vestido ya que estaría hecho a medida y sería de color rojo como a Bill le gustaba.

Buenos días señores, ¿qué deseáis?

Queríamos mirar un traje de boda.

Bien pasen por aquí y vayan echándole un vistazo a estos que tenemos en este lado.

Vale muchas gracias.

Los chicos empezaron a mirar entre los distintos trajes.

Hermano qué color te gusta.

Me gusta el color rojo y negro.

Mira este tiene rojo, pruébatelo.

Ei Tom he encontrado uno que tiene el pantalón negro y la camisa roja.

Vale, toma Bill este también.

Así fue pasando la mañana, mientras tanto en la tienda dónde se encontraban las chicas, la diseñadora iba cogiendo las medidas de Jenny que ya había engordado un poco porque ya estaba de tres meses y medio.

Bien ya está, dentro de dos semanas tendremos el vestido.

Muchas gracias.

A vosotras.

Bill también había escogido su traje, ya estaba todo preparado para la boda solo faltaba contratar al tatuador que le haría el tatuaje de un anillo de compromiso, porque a él no le gustaba la idea de llevar un anillo puesto, por eso se tatuaría.

Chicos voy a llamar a James.

¿Tú tatuador?

Sí, ya sabéis para que me tatúe el anillo cuando nos hayamos casado.

Tú y tus locuras, respondió Georg.

Cuando llegaron a casa empezaron a revisar los invitados que asistirían, aunque sería una boda íntima solo familiares y unos pocos amigos de la infancia.

Amor ¿tienes la lista de los invitados?

Sí aquí está.

A ver, tenemos a Sheila, Carter y Teo por parte de tu familia y de la mía tenemos a Simone, Gordon, Tom y Yina.

¿Y tu padre biológico?

No se lo pienso decir, ni siquiera tenemos noticias de él, desde que se separó de mi madre digamos que no hemos vuelto a tener nada de contacto, así que cuando se entere será a través de las revistas o de algún paparazzi.

Lo siento mucho amor.

No te preocupes eso es agua pasada, bueno sigamos.

Sí, ahora algunos amigos.

Vale, tenemos a Georg, Erika, Antonela, Gustav, Andreas y… ya está.

Sí ya está.

Después se fueron a dormir.

Llegó el 27 de mayo el día tan esperado tanto para Bill y Jenny como para los fans. Jenny había salido temprano hacia la peluquería y Bill estaba con Tom para ayudarle a vestirse.

Sabes hermano, no me creo aún que te vayas a casar si hace unos cuantos meses todavía seguías buscando a tu otra mitad.

Es verdad Tom, ahora es cuando te das cuenta de que la vida es muy inesperada. Bueno no nos pongamos melancólicos que hoy es un día para disfrutar.

Tienes toda la razón, hoy mi hermanito pequeño se casa y pronto también será padre.

Se dieron un abrazo. Mientras tanto en la peluquería.

Enhorabuena Jenny, menos mal que Bill por fin ha encontrado lo que andaba buscando tanto tiempo, la decía la peluquera que la estaba peinando.

Muchas gracias, aún no me creo que me vaya a casar y encima que sea con Bill Kaulitz.

Bueno yo pienso que es así porque estaba escrito en el destino, vuestros caminos debían cruzarse y lo han hecho.

Sí supongo que ha tenido que ser eso porque ni en mis mejores sueños lo habría imaginado.

Así transcurrieron dos horas y Jenny se fue con la estilista a ayudarla a ponerse el vestido porque ya se le abultaba la tripa por el embarazo.

En el hotel.

Ya estoy Tom.

Dios mío Bill pareces todo un caballero.

Gracias, vamos que la limusina nos espera.

Sí vamos.

Salieron y el chófer les abrió la puerta, después se dirigieron a un pub que habían alquilado que no era nada conocido en Alemania pero que estaba bastante bien, así era más difícil que los paparazzi les hicieran fotos o molestaran.

Mientras tanto Jenny ya se había puesto el vestido y se dirigía a la limusina. El chófer la abrió la puerta y se dirigió al pub. A la llegada de la limusina los invitados se pusieron en pie y Jenny salió del coche acompañada de su padre Carter. El camino hacia dónde se encontraba Bill se hizo eterno pero por fin llegaron y Bill la tendió la mano.

Estás realmente increíble.

Muchas gracias, se dieron un corto beso en los labios.

Dio comienzo la celebración.

Bienvenidos a todos, vamos a dar comienzo a la ceremonia. Bien estamos reunidos aquí para unir a Bill Kaulitz y Jenny Pérez en matrimonio y si alguien tiene algo que decir que lo haga ahora o calle para siempre.

Hubo un corto silencio y el juez prosiguió.

Bueno ahora podéis empezar con los votos.

Primero comenzó Jenny.

Yo Jenny Pérez prometo amarte siempre, tanto en la pobreza como en la riqueza, no importan los miles de km de distancia que haya entre nosotros te amaré todos los días de mi vida y más allá de ellos.

Le tocó el turno a Bill.

Yo Bill Kaulitz prometo amarte siempre, tanto en la pobreza como en la riqueza, no importan los miles de km de distancia que haya entre nosotros te amaré todos los días de mi vida y más allá de ellos.

Con esto dicho Bill la puso el anillo, se dieron un apasionado beso y firmaron en el libro matrimonial. La gente se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir, después Bill se fue con James a tatuarse el anillo de compromiso, mientras tanto Jenny iba recibiendo todas las felicitaciones de los invitados.

Y así fueron pasando los años, desde que se entregaron el uno al otro, han sido inseparables porque uno no sabe cuándo su otra mitad va llegar pero lo que sí se sabe es todo lo que tu vida cambia teniendo a esa persona especial a tu lado para toda la eternidad.


End file.
